untitled
by Serenity Riddle
Summary: not good with summarys usagi centered you pick the x-over
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or what I cross it with  
  
Hi this is my first x-over I've posted. I need to know what you  
  
want it to be crossed with (if I've never seen or no little   
  
about what gets the highest vote I'll go for the next in line).   
  
Thanks for your time now here is the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi! I'm also known as Sailor moon. A normal  
  
  
  
girl by day and by night a super hero. I use to be a ditzy   
  
blonde who would fall over my own feet, but after Mamo-Chan   
  
went back to America and my dear friends the Starlights left   
  
I kinda stared to grow up. I needed to take care of myself.   
  
Mamo-Chan couldn't nor could Seiya-Kun. They are both gone.   
  
So I started acting my age…. I would get to school on time   
  
and not get detention. I would stay awake in class and my   
  
grades started getting better. My grades were almost as good   
  
as Ami-Chan's. She noticed too. As did Rei-Chan, Rei and me   
  
stopped fighting so much… I got to meetings on time. But   
  
Minako-chan and Mako-Chan didn't notice. Minako-chan started   
  
being Ditzy as I use to be, and Mako-Chan's new boyfriend (that   
  
if you couldn't guess looked like her old boyfriend) took up most   
  
of her time. But with all the pleasure there was pain but I could   
  
hide it with my smile so no one knew…. I didn't love Mamoru any   
  
more and I don't think I ever did. Serenity did… she is a big part   
  
of me but my heart is my own. But the big problem now is I'm   
  
turning in to Neo-Queen Serenity sooner than I should be. But why? 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or what it is crossed with  
  
Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I came up with an idea when writing. I'm going  
  
to do multiple versions of this fic. One for ever type of crossover you want, and my   
  
friends are going to help with the Animes I no nothing about. But for my first cross   
  
will be a Harry Potter one. I know a lot about it so it will be easy for me. Also I would  
  
like to thank all the nice reviewers and to my flamer if you don't have anything nice to  
  
say don't say anything at all. I'm trying to make a nice non-betrayal fic. Now please   
  
tell the couples and house you want her in.  
  
. o O o . o O o . o O o . o O o . o O o . o O o . o O o .  
  
Usagi sat and thought about all of her changes, in the way she acts, her life, her grades,   
  
and knowing in her heart that she didn't love Mamoru. She know the only thing that made her   
  
stay with him was her sweet Chibi-Usa, her future child, that she loved so very much. Her   
  
mind became overwhelmed and she fell asleep.   
  
~ Dream ~  
  
"Serenity" a slivery voice calls. " Mother?" questions Usagi. " Yes my child" answered the   
  
former Moon Queen " Serenity I haven't much time. I am here to tell you that Endymion is not   
  
your soul mate nor is he the earth prince." Usagi was in shock. "How mother?" " he is really   
  
just a knight Lunarian kingdom. When you went to earth he looked after you. He was your best   
  
friend, you two were like brother and sister. Also he is Princess Rei of Mars's soul mate"   
  
Usagi smiled at that, then is quickly saddened. " What will become of Chibi-Usa if Endymion   
  
and I don't marry?" with a devilish grin " Chibi-Usa is the spawn of you and the earth prince.   
  
So fear not my child. She will be born but now you must leave the senshi to find your soul   
  
mate. Pluto will come get you tomorrow at noon. All who have known you will forget you. That   
  
is all but the senshi. Now sweetie wake up"  
  
  
  
~ real world ~  
  
  
  
Usagi wakes up and looks at the clock ' Mamoru should be awake still.' She pick up the phone   
  
and dials his number. "hello, Mamoru speaking." "Mamoru-Kun this is Usagi" "Usako is   
  
everything alright?" 'why didn't she call me Mamo-chan?' he thinks. "Selenity-sama came   
  
to me in a dream. She told me that we aren't soul mate. Which would explain why for the   
  
longest I felt like I wasn't in love with you." "but how? Are you to marry the earth prince   
  
right? And I'm I not the earth prince?" " yes I am to marry the earth prince but you are a   
  
Lunarian knight and my best friend from the silver millenium. As well as Rei-chan's Soul   
  
mate" "Rei-Chan?" he question. " yes it is you and Rei-Chan that are destined not you and I.   
  
My soul mate is in another realm. So this means that you and I can not be. Can we be like we   
  
were on the moon again? Like brother and sister?" " of course little sister" Usagi smiles   
  
"thanks big brother. Now go call Rei-Chan!"  
  
~ Senshi meeting later(11:30) ~  
  
Usagi rushed up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. "REI-CHAN!!!" yelled Usagi. Rei pokes her   
  
head out of the shrine, " what odango-atama?" " I'm here." Smiles Usagi. "Usagi-baka" replies   
  
Rei with a sweatdrop. " meanie." " I'm only mean cause I love you" " I know Rei-chan. Is   
  
anyone else here yet?" questions Usagi. "No you're the first" about this time the other inners   
  
walk up. "Usagi? You're on time! Wow!" says Minako. " Mina-baka" Usagi chuckles " I've been on   
  
time sense Big brother left, silly" "big brother?" asks Makoto. "Mamoru-Kun." Replies Usagi.   
  
Mamoru-Kun? What happen to Mamo-chan?" asks Ami. Usagi is about to answer when Rei cuts in "it   
  
turns out that Mamo-Chan is not the earth prince but a Lunarian knight. He is also my soul   
  
mate." The other inners looked shocked "what? How?" "Mother goofed up, but sadly I must leave   
  
you. I must find my soul mate." Usagi said softly. " NO YOU CAN'T GO I NEED YOU!! YOU"RE LIKE   
  
A SISTER TO ME" cried Rei. "but I must Rei-Chan I have to find true love. You have it now. Now   
  
let me find mine. I will be back, I promise." Says Usagi. Usagi hugs them all goodbye the yells   
  
"PLUTO! KEEPER OF TIME AND SPACE! I CALL TO THEE! TAKE ME TO WHERE I'M MENT TO BE! TAKE ME TO   
  
WHERE MY TRUE LOVE LIES! TAKE ME TO THAT PLACE IN TIME!" a light surrounds Usagi. When it   
  
clears she is gone. 


End file.
